The Writers Write Challenge
by FireHawk01
Summary: I am here to challenge you guys. This is called "The Writers Write Challenge." There is nothing complicated. In the reviews choose a number between 1 and 20 (Numbers may extend in case of more than 20 participants numbers will be increased) **WINNERS ANNOUNCED**
1. Chapter 1

Hello beautiful people,

I hope you'll be doing fine. I wish you all a good day/night. I am here to challenge you guys. This is called **"The Writers Write Challenge."**

 **How it Works** _ **:**_

 _There is nothing complicated. In the reviews choose a number between 1 and 20 (Numbers may extend in case of more than 20 participants) In my second update, I'll post the numbers with their assigned text. It may be a dialogue prompt, song lyrics, first liners or quotes._

 **Rules & Regulations:**

 _Challenge due date is 1 August, 2017._

 _No pre-written content._

 _Trigger warnings for mature or explicit content._

 _3000 words maximum per entry._

 _Multi-chaps allowed._

 ** _Language ONLY English_**

 _All participants will review all the entries with the exception of their own._

 _Multiple people can have the same claim; this will make easier for me to choose a winner._

 _You can change your prompt if you're not comfortable/are triggered by it but please don't ask for a change because you simply don't like it or aren't inspired (brainstorm!)._

 **How to Enter :**

 _Just say you're in and leave your number._

 _After that, write!_

 **How to Write :**

 _You will post your story yourself. Your story must have this in the starting._

 **Name (of challenge):** The Writers Write Challenge

 **Name of challenger:** UsernameDoesNotExist (This might change in future)

 **Name of author:** Your name

 **Pairing:** X. Y. Z

 **Summary:** Add "Written for The Writers Write Challenge" in it for readers to find it easily.

 **Time Frame :**

 _5 July, 2017 - Prompts given_

 _1 August, 2017 - Challenge deadline_

 _5 August, 2017 - Polling period starts_

 _15 August, 2017 - Polling period ends_

 _17 August, 2017 - Winner announced_

 _Have fun!_

 **Prizes:**

 _Winners will be selected by the readers through polling._

 _ **First place** receives a story favorite on their entry, 5 reviews, and 1000 words written about a pairing/character of your choice_

 _ **Second place** receives a story favorite on their entry, 4 reviews, and 750 words written about a pairing/character of your choice._

 _ **Third place** receives a story favorite on their entry and 2 reviews or a 200-300 drabble on a character/pairing of their choice._

 _If you are interested, leave a number!_


	2. Context

Hello mates,

First I want to thank you for responding to my challenge. I am really obliged. So, here's the numbers with their context. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **#1**_

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

When your day is long

And the night, the night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough

Of this life, well hang on

Don't let yourself go

'Cause everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

* * *

 _ **#2**_

 _ **Quote**_

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."

_Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

 _ **#3**_

 _ **Dialogue Prompt**_

"It's not my birthday!"

"It's definitely your birthday."

"Give me a calendar. It's not and i will prove it- oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me."

* * *

 _ **#4**_

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain

And I don't wanna fit wherever

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

* * *

 _ **#5**_

 _ **Quote**_

"Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness is… And dark people have no idea how dangerous it is."

_Unknown

* * *

 _ **#6**_

 _ **Writing Promp**_ t

You you have the ability to "freeze time." One day you freeze the time and out the window you see a girl moving.

* * *

 ** _#7_**

 ** _Song Lyrics_**

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live while we're young

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

* * *

 _ **#8**_

 _ **Quote**_

"Friends are the most important part of your life. Treasure the tears, treasure the laughter, but most importantly, treasure the memories."

_Dave Brenner

* * *

 _ **#9**_

 _ **Writing prompt**_

There was something about him. Something about the way he watched me.

* * *

 _ **#10**_

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

Give me some sunshine

Give me some rain

Give me another chance

I wanna grow up once again

* * *

 _ **#11**_

 _ **Quote**_

"Some people said beware of enemies. Some said beware of friends and some said beware of frenemies, but the most dangerous people are those that will hurt you and still play the victim."

― Uzoma Nnadi

* * *

 _ **#12**_

 _ **Dialogue Prompt**_

They say I am a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I thought right to do.

* * *

 ** _#13_**

 ** _Song Lyrics_**

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

* * *

 _ **#14**_

 _ **Quote**_

"Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last."

― Kristin O'Donnell Tubb

* * *

 ** _#15_**

 ** _Writing Prompt_**

What You Don't Know: Write about a secret you've kept from someone else or how you feel when you know someone is keeping a secret from you.

* * *

 _ **#16**_

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it

God only knows what I'd be without you

* * *

 _ **#17**_

 _ **Quote**_

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

_Marilyn Monroe

* * *

 _ **#18**_

 _ **Dialogue Prompt**_

"Why is he bleeding?'

"Because he's an idiot."

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

"I think it's a new phenomenon."

* * *

 ** _#19_**

 ** _Quote_**

"It takes courage to love, but pain through love is the purifying fire which those who love generously know. We all know people who are so much afraid of pain that they shut themselves up like clams in a shell and, giving out nothing, receive nothing and therefore shrink until life is a mere living death."

— Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

 ** _#20_**

 ** _Writing Prompt_**

My biggest problem?

I notice ... everything!

* * *

 **ADDITIONAL RULES**

You **can't** include any OC in your work.

In case of multiple chapter, com


	3. Chapter 3

REMAINDER

This is a quick note just to remind you that the deadline is near. Post your stories quickly.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder:**

Hello Pals,

Once again I am here with the reminder. As you know today is 28 of July so you have got only 5 days to post your stories I am looking forward for them.

P.S.: I feel that you guys are not interested in my challenge. I will delete it if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mates,

First of all I thank all the participants who contributed in this challenge. Thank you for giving your precious time to my contest. Now as deadline over, so no more stories will be accepted. So, from now to August 15 on wards you can vote and tell me who do you see as a winner.

As per rules, all participants will have to review all the entries with the exception of their own. So I expect you all to do it no matter if its a Duo story or an AbhiRika one. And after that you have to award them marks. Each story has maximum 10 marks. So, now go read and rate it in the review section here. If you already read it, simply give the ratings in the reviews of this chapter!

Once again thank you so much!

 **ENTRIES**

 _While We Are Young_ by _KamiKaze Knight_

 **By me:** 8.5/10

 _Moments of Our Own_ by _TheDamselInShiningArmour_

 **By me:** 9.5/10

 _I may Not always Love you_ by _abhirika and duo ' s princess_

 **By me:** 8/10

 _a secret_ by _Guddi abhirika fan_

 **By me:** By me: 6/10

 _The Bond That Tied_ by _Vanshika10_

 **By me:** 10/10

 _Sunshine_ by _luvcidduodosti_

 **By me:** 7/10


	6. Chapter 6

**...AND THE WINNER IS...**

I am ready to announce the winner of the contest. Congratulations to the winners and thank you everyone for your participation!

Before I give you the results I would like to tell you that " **The Bond That Tied** " written by **Vanshika10** is no longer the part of contest. The contestant has been disqualified due to violation of changing prompt! (PS: I personally didn't want to this)

So now here are the votes...

* * *

 **While We Are Young by KamiKaze Knight**  
8.5+ 9+ 8.5+ 8+ 8+ 8+ 9+ 9.5= 68.5  
68.5/80

* * *

 **Moments of Our Own by TheDamselInShiningArmour**

10+ 10+ 10+ 8+ 9.5+ 10+ 9.5+ 10= 77  
77/80

* * *

 **I may Not always Love you by abhirika and duo ' s princess**  
9+ 7+ 8+ 6+ 8+ 8.5+ 8.5+ 10= 65  
65/80

* * *

 **a secret by Guddi abhirika fan**  
7+ 8+ 6.5+ 6+ 6+ 7.5+ 7+ 7= 55  
55/80

* * *

 **Sunshine by luvcidduodosti**  
9+ 6.5+ 6+ 5.5+ 7+ 6+ 7+ 10= 57  
57/80

* * *

All Participants did a great job. Well done! Thanks to the readers for their feedback on all entries.

…

 **Winner** of "The Writers Write Challenge"

Is

 **Moments of Our Own by TheDamselInShiningArmour**

 ***CONGRATULATION DAMSEL***

…

 **Runner-up** of "The Writers Write Challenge"

Is

 **While We Are Young by KamiKaze Knight**

 ***CONGRATULATIONS KK***

* * *

 **CERTIFICATE OF** **ACHIEVEMENT**

 _This certificate is awarded with pride to_

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour** and **KamiKaze Knight**

 _for outstanding performance in_

 **The Writers Write Challenge**

 _by_

 **UsernameDoesNotExist**

 _"The roots of true achievement lie in the will to become the best that you can become." - Harold Taylor_

* * *

 **CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION**

This certificate is awarded to

 **abhirika and duo ' s princess**

 **luvcidduodosti**

 **Guddi abhirika fan**

 **Vanshika10**

in recognition of their valuable contributions in

 **The Writers Write Challenge**

 _by_

 **UsernameDoesNotExist**

 _"Success means doing the best we can with what we have. Success is the doing, not the getting; in the trying, not the triumph. Success is a personal standard, reaching for the highest that is in us, becoming all that we can be."_

 _– Zig Ziglar_

* * *

 _…_ _Thank you once again to all the Participants & Readers & Judges._


End file.
